Running With Wolves
by dignitea
Summary: What if Bella doesn't become a vampire? In a story where Edward doesn't return, she has a whole different destiny: a destiny in which she's born to run with wolves. Story begins after Bella jumps off the cliff. Rated T for violence & cursing.
1. Chapter 1

What if Bella doesn't become a vampire? In a story where Edward doesn't return, she has a whole different destiny: a destiny in which she's born to run with wolves. Story begins after Bella jumps off the cliff. Rated T for violence & cursing.

Note: I do not own, or claim to own the characters or the original plot line of the Twilight Saga. Italics usually means thoughts. Please review! I enjoy constructive criticism and feedback. :)

Slowly, Bella began to wake up. She could feel the numbness creeping to life in her body. She was completely drenched. As consciousness took over her mind, she became aware of the feeling of each round pebble and rock against her backside. Where was she? It all came rushing back now…

_The cliff jump._ She hadn't bothered to wait for Jacob, so she jumped alone. _The freezing cold of the water. Red hair._ She had felt even colder hands grasp her and drag her towards the surface. Colder than the water, how could that be?

With a gasp, Bella lurched forward, sitting upright as she realized who had brought her out of the water. Her brown eyes met with the figures standing in front of her.

"Victoria," she stated, recognizing the pale vampire by her brilliant red hair. The vampire had her hands on her hips and let out a menacing chuckle.

"Finally," she drawled, making slow steps towards the mortal, "you're awake. I was afraid I would have to kill you when you weren't awake!" She faked concern and smirked a toothy smile. "I wouldn't want you to die without pain, now would I?" she cooed, crouching down just inches from Bella.

Bella was trembling, from fear and cold. She tried to shift away from her, but her limbs failed her. Bella knew, anyhow, she would die soon. There was nothing she could do.

"Amazing," Victoria continued, "your wolf friends aren't here to protect you."

Bella's heart leaped, _Jacob_. She couldn't die. She couldn't leave him, she realized. Stealing a glance to the cliff from which she jumped, she strained to see something, anything, a sign of hope.

Victoria chuckled, "He's not coming," she taunted, leaning forward to whisper her words into the mortal's ear, "no one can save you now, Bella." Her name sounded poisonous on Victoria's lips and Bella was panting, panicking. She strained her eyes on the cliff as Victoria took hold of her wrist, bringing it slowly up to her lips.

Then, a figure appeared on the cliff. It was him. Her heart soared. He saw her, she could tell by the rate he had rushed off back into the forest. A wolf's howl could be heard. Victoria tore her eyes away from Bella's pale wrist and looked around, fearfully.

"Damnit." Bella felt her heart race and watched Victoria as she panicked, still holding Bella's wrist. Help was on the way, Bella just had to hold out. That's when she felt the pain, the piercing fiery cold pain that was outlined on her wrist. A slow glance down and Bella saw Victoria's teeth sunk into her wrist, her eyes as red as her blood. Bella felt like she was drowning, her lungs were failing her. _Just a little longer._ Jacob would be there soon, she reasoned with herself. But the pain was spreading, she felt herself grow weaker as she slipped down from her sitting position onto her back again. She felt the pounding of paws now, through her entire being. Her head was dizzy and her eyes made everything blurry. And although Bella felt like she was gasping for air, she could only breath in shallow breaths at a time. Her heart beat was slowing, she could feel it. The pounding grew louder and louder until the pressure from her wrist disappeared and Bella vaguely heard the shriek of a female.

Then the numbness started to set in. It began in her wrist, and grew, enveloping all senses as it crawled up her arm.

A large figure was over her, and Bella mumbles something, "Jacob."

Then a warmth is on her wrist, and the numbness stops growing. Everything is still blurry, but her heart pounds again, testing her body. Now, the deathly numbness is receding. Her vision is coming back and Bella starts gasping for air, filling her lungs as much as she can. The warmth on her wrist lingers and she blindly reaches for her wrist with her other hand. It's warm, and wet?

"Jake?" She realizes he's still in wolf form, and absently wonders if he can speak to her. Pushing herself up she reaches out to touch his muzzle, and he leans forward obliging. Out of the corner of her eyes, Bella can see a roaring fire, surrounded by the rest of the pack. Everything seems subdued and deafened by the low hum of her still-dizzy head. She studies her wrist, where her pale skin is clean and untouched. Bella shook her head in confusion, "H-how can that be?" She blinked in confusion, everything seemed to move slower and nothing made sense. Was Jacob's fur always this color?

"It doesn't matter now. You need to come home with us." Bella looked up and saw Sam approaching her, in his human form, "We can explain later."

He addressed Jacob now, "She needs to eat." With a nod, Jacob flicked his ear towards his back and Bella nodded, understanding. She grasped his side as he crouched down, fearing she wouldn't make it to his back. _You're safe, this is the easy part._ The sensible voice inside her urged herself on, fighting the weakness as she slung her leg over his back and grasped his muzzle securely before giving the go-ahead. Before she knew it, she felt the familiar pounding of feet beneath her, and found the rhythmic running comforting as she slipped into dreamless sleep.


	2. Bound to a Life With Wolves

Hey all! I realize nothing much happens in this chapter, but I'm halfway finished with the third so it should be up soon! Please review as always. Also, I can't decide what color wolf I want Bella to be. Dark brown for her eyes/hair, or white/light gray for her skin tone? Let me know what you think!

Bella drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness for a while. She was lying on her stomach facing an unfamiliar wall that was dappled with new morning's sun. Half covered in a warm blanket, she inhaled and realized where she was. She was at the Black's house. Pressing her nose into the pillow and smiling, she relished the scent of Jacob. Slowly, she pushed herself off of the pillow and sat on the bed, letting her legs swing down and test the floor. Bella realized she was in a warm maroon long sleeve shirt and long pajama pants that she recognized from her own drawer at home. Not feeling like questioning her circumstances, she rubbed her eyes clear of sleepies and ran her fingers through her hair. She could hear the voices in the kitchen. They were low and mumbled and Bella found comfort in the soft droll of familiar voices. Walking towards the door, she felt the floor creak under her feet. Opening the door she slipped out, observing who was here. Jacob and a couple members of the pack were in the kitchen, and Jacob's father, Billy, was by the stove stirring something delicious.

"Bella," she was greeted by Jacob's voice and smiled as he approached her, resting his hands on her shoulders gently. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry," Bella couldn't help but let out an airy laugh as she wrapped her hands around her stomach.

"Good!" Interrupted Billy from the other side of the kitchen, "Because I've got a breakfast for you. Sit down Bella." He motioned towards the wooden table. Bella sat down at the head of the table and watched as Jacob went to help his father get a plate from the high cupboard. Distracting herself, she traced the wood grain with her fingertips as she gazed outside at the field and forest. The large window in front of her offered a good vantage point as she remembered when she first found out about the pack.

"Here you go," Bella turned her head to look up at Jacob, watching as he lowered the plate to her, "Careful, it's really hot."

She delicately grasped the edges and shook her head, "No, it's fine. I've got it." Jacob gave her a watchful look before releasing the plate and turning to grab his own.

On Bella's plate were eggs, bacon, and hash browns. In the center of the wood table, next to the vase of flowers, was a basket of muffins and a bowl of fruit, and Bella eagerly made a grab for both.

"Wow," she remarked, looking eagerly down at the feast, "thank you." She turned to Jacob as he sat down next to her with his own plate, and then to Billy who wheeled to the opposite side of her and smiled.

"Hey! Don't we get a plate?" Paul complained.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head, not taking his eyes off his plate, "No, you're perfectly able to get your own!"

Grumbling, Paul and Sam went to fill their plates and sat down at the table, eagerly eating.

After a while of silent eating, Bella picked up her muffin and took bites, chewing slowly as she savored the flavor. She paused, looking at Jacob, "So…um. Is Victoria…" she trailed off, hoping the name was enough for him to understand her question.

"Dead," he spoke, keeping his eyes on his plate.

Bella shifted in her seat and popped a blueberry into her mouth, deciding to take on a lighter topic, "And my pajamas?" She couldn't help but bite her lip and force down a blush.

Jacob looked up and smiled, "Emily came from your fathers and helped you change when we got back. You probably don't remember." Bella shook her head, acknowledging that she didn't.

They ate a little longer in silence, until most plates were almost empty.

"Bella, we need to talk about what happened yesterday," Billy commented, resting his fork and knife on his plate with a soft clink.

"Okay," she nodded, noticing as the others directed their attention towards her. She let her hand drift down to her wrist, running her fingers over and over the untouched skin.

"Do you remember what happened?" Billy inquired, leading her on.

Bella hesitated, reaching back into her mind to the events of yesterday, "I jumped off the cliff…alone," she stole an apologetic glance towards Jacob, "And then I felt cold hands bring me out of the water. When I woke up, she was there. And she," Bella struggled with the memory, gripping her wrist harder to remind herself that she was alive, "she bit into my wrist," Bella forced her voice to become stronger, "and I could feel myself being drained. It was numbing." She looked at Jacob, seeing that he was fighting himself to remain calm. "Then it was warm," she continued, "my wrist," she clarified. "And the numbness went away, and they were there." She let her gaze travel to Paul and Sam, letting out a meager smile in gratitude.

"Bella, do you know what happened when you felt that warmth?" She shook her head before Billy continued, "Jacob licked the bite." Bella still didn't get the big deal. Billy continued, "In Quileute history, there's an ancient story told about when a vampire bites a human. Usually, there's nothing that can be done to save the mortal, unless the wolves can arrive soon enough," he paused, looking over towards his son, Jacob, "and in your case, they did. It's said that if a werewolf licks the vampire bite wound before it's too late, the mortal can then be saved from life as a vampire, and death…" Billy sounded as if he was reciting from an ancient scroll.

Jacob interrupted, finishing Billy's sentence, "…but is then bound to life with wolves, as a werewolf." He said the words bitterly.

Everyone was silent. A bird could be heard outside in the mist and Bella swore the pounding of her heart was louder. She surveyed the table: Billy was watching her intently, Paul was fiddling with his fingers, and Sam had his eyes on Jacob, who kept his eyes on his plate as he played with the remnants of his food. Bella opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Finally, she spoke and broke the silence, "A-a werewolf?" Her voice wavered and she felt her hands tremble a little, so she brushed one back through her hair, "Me?" She shook her head, "But I don't feel any different." She shrugged, trying to dismiss the impossible.

"Not yet," Sam spoke, looking at only Bella now, "It'll take time. Days even. But it's started. You're probably already warm." Bella's thoughts reverted back to the hot plate that Jacob handed her, and she bit her lip, realizing the implication.

"Bells, if there was anything else I could've done, you know that I would've," Jacob met eyes with her and was pleading, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

Confusion flashed in her eyes, "No," she meekly protested, "Jacob, it's okay. Really." She nodded encouragingly. Bella didn't know what was flashing through her mind, but she was unusually calm, for the first time in a while. Maybe it didn't matter. She could handle being a werewolf. Maybe this was what was supposed to have happened.

Bella laughed, glancing down at her lap before at the others in the table, "So, does this mean I have to get toned like you guys?" The others laughed and Jacob smiled widely, this could work.

Remember to let me know what color you think Bella would be best in, as a wolf! :)


	3. Wolf Girl

"What do you mean 'think wolf'?" Bella demanded. She was standing in the middle of the field in the back of the Black house, with Jacob. He was trying to ease her into her second wolf form so she could find it easier once she was ready to change.

"Just, think wolf!" He repeated, realizing he wasn't much help at all. Exercises like this went on for hours until Bella said she had enough. Once, the pack took Bella to the site where they had burned the pieces of Victoria, hoping the stench would rile up some of the werewolf within her. Days passed, and Bella found herself doubting what Billy had told her. Her heart dropped at the thought, and she pushed the possibility away.

Then one morning, Bella woke up before dawn. It was time she took matters into her own hands. She tugged on her clothes as quietly as possible and slipped downstairs, quietly closing the door behind her. She breathed in the cold air as it stung her nose, and breathed out billows of cloudy exhale. Then she started off, walking down the familiar trail outside her house. _Think wolf._ Okay, she could do that. Bella walked faster, remembering the pounding of the earth beneath her as she rode atop Jacob. _Faster, faster. _She was running now, pushing harder, farther, faster. She had to feel the wind racing through her hair. Her feet were growing heavy, each step was like a rock to the earth, and she could feel it. _Think wolf_. There was a log ahead. Reaching it, she pushed off with her feet, jumping over. She was soaring, and she could feel it. Landing on all fours, her paws pushed off the earth and propelled her forward, kicking up dirt wherever she went. She felt like laughing, she did it. She found her other half. And it felt perfect. She was racing through the forest, faster than she had ever imagined. Her pounding paws beneath her felt strong and sturdy. This was what she was meant to be.

Bella's brown eyes caught sight of the Cliffside ahead and pressed on faster, eager to be there. Once there, she came to a sudden stop, sending dirt and pebbles flying over the edge. The view was breathtaking, and Bella stood on the edge, exhilarated. She let out a triumphant howl, listening as it was carried away by the wind. The sun had risen by now, and was coating everything in sight with a golden glow. _I have to tell Jacob._ Bella then began to make her way back to her house in order to change back.

She pulled her favorite brown long sleeve shirt over her head and ran her fingers along the ivory buttons. Bella crossed the room to look at her reflection in the mirror before sitting on her floor to roughly tug on her combat boots, lacing them up sloppily before standing up again. Her footsteps echoed through the house as she made her way downstairs. Seeing her dad, she paused at the entrance to the kitchen.

"I'm going over to Jacobs." Charlie grunted his approval before looking up from his newspaper.

"You look nice," he commented, smiling.

Bella smiled and shuffled forward, kissing her dad on his forehead before mumbling, "See you later." She turned and grabbed her coat off the coat rack and left, closing the door behind her.

Bella sped all the way there, pushing her truck to its limits.

"Come on," she urged, slamming her foot onto the gas.

Finally, the red paneled house came into view and Bella sloppily parked to the side. Slamming her door shut, she strode towards the front door, knocking urgently but softly.

"Bella!" Billy greeted as he opened the door.

"Is he here?" She inquired, ignoring his friendly greeting and wasting no time.

Billy smiled, suspecting her phasing, "He's out back," he paused, "he's alone," he added, winking. Bella bit her lip and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she slipped past quickly. She rushed down the hallway and into the kitchen, turning left into Jacob's room and out the backdoor. She stopped there, on the deck and breathed in the cold crisp air. She could see him on the opposite end of the clearing, sitting on a partially carved out log. She stifled a laugh when she saw he actually had a shirt on now. Bella walked down the remaining planks and started across the field, hearing each individual crackle as her boot stepped on the frost-ridden grass. The cold felt refreshing to her skin; for once she wasn't freezing, but warm. Most of the clearing was silent: the only noise being the crunch of Bella's footsteps and the occasional bird in the trees. It was peaceful.

"Hey," she said softly. Jacob was still facing away from her, and she put her hands on his shoulders. She could feel him smile and Bella leaned forward, dropping her hands down to twine them together in front of his chest while she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Morning Bells." He lifted up one of his hands to trace hers, "Someone's in a good mood this morning." There was a question hidden in his statement and Bella laughed, he could see right through her.

"I changed," she admitted, half mumbling the words into his ear. She felt him stiffen up immediately, grasping her hands as he spun around to face her. She averted his gaze half embarrassed.

"Bella that's great! Are – are you okay? You weren't scared were you?"

She kept her eyes down on their hands now, which were intertwined, "What?" she laughed, "No way. It just…happened." Her brown eyes flitted up from their hands now to his face and met with his.

Bella sharply inhaled. She felt like she had just been struck like lightening. A magnetic pull seemed to be attached to her heart and connected to his. She could barely breath, and looking into Jake's eyes, she could tell he felt the same.

"Whoa," she whispered, breathless, and absentmindedly traced her fingers up to Jacob's neck, "What was that?" But the smile on Jacob's face told her everything. _Imprinting._ He looked like he had just seen heaven, and, Bella admitted, she probably looked the same.

"You felt it too?" Jacob asked, reaching his hands up to gently pull her closer by her waist. Everything felt right now. Like a string was connecting their hearts and nothing in the world could separate them.

Bella laughed, "Of course," she slyly smiled, "I'm a wolf girl now, remember?"

Jacob laughed and abruptly stood up, gingerly cradling Bella's face in his hands. Bella reached up and twined her fingers together behind Jacob's neck, toying with little bits of his hair. Jacob leaned down and kissed her, and Bella kissed back. Their lips danced, warmth on warmth. It was enchanting.

Bella wanted more, but Jacob pulled away, "Careful," he chuckled, "they're watching." He looked towards his house and then back at Bella, who looked heavily irritated and was glaring at the Black's kitchen window.

She leaned up on her toes, centimeters from his mouth, "Screw them." And with both hands she pulled herself up to Jake's mouth, leaning back into the kiss. They only paused once, smiling at each other.


End file.
